1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a surgical device for the treatment of hyper hidrosis. This condition is typically caused by excess sweat gland tissue in the affected area, and an accepted treatment is the surgical removal of the excess tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
One available treatment for hyper hidrosis (Osmidrosis) is to surgically remove sweat gland tissue from an affected area, thereby reducing perspiration in the area. The prior art method of accomplishing this goal is to incise the skin of the affected area and remove the sweat gland tissue from the skin. In such a surgical operation, however, a large incision is required, which often leaves a large scar. Furthermore, the incision requires a lengthy and often painful recovery period.